More Fun Than Monopoly
by InbeTreena
Summary: One boozy night, Will and Jay revisit their unfinished game. Tempers inevitably flare, leading them to find a more interesting game to play instead... Will/Jay slash/smut. Rated for swearing and sexual content.


**Author Notes: Oh, there's so very little Inbetweeners slash around! And even less Will/Jay slash! Well…here's some! Enjoy!**

**More Fun Than Monopoly**

The evening had started innocently enough. Neil's sister had upped sticks and moved to Glasgow with her long-term boyfriend, and Neil's dad had insisted on helping them to ferry their stuff up the country. This left Neil alone in his house for a few days and so predictably, a lads' night-in had ensued. It had been pretty uneventful - just the usual banter, a bit of television and the demolishment of a few crates of lager. As the night wore on, Neil and Simon eventually dozed off on the couch during a late night rerun of 'Banzai', leaving the other half of their quartet to 'enjoy' one other's company.

The persistent petty friction between Will and Jay was ever-present, but lashing of alcohol had definitely helped to ease it. Will couldn't help but notice how different Jay seemed when he had a drink or two (or ten) in him. The endless lies didn't seem to flow as easily from his lips, remarkably. Or perhaps Jay simply didn't see the point in going to the trouble of fabricating his usual level of bravado, fully aware that being alone with Will meant that his ridiculous bullshit had zero chance of being believed anyway. A change in Will didn't escape Jay's notice either. Briefcase seemed much less inhibited than usual. His speech and posture were both visibly relaxed, and he'd been laughing a lot, even at Jay's more off-colour jokes. Maybe this was down to the alcohol, or perhaps the fact that Will simply didn't feel the need to enforce his usual properness around someone as uncouth as Jay. Either way, both boys found themselves pleasantly surprised at how well they could get along with their usual boasting and/or prudishness shoved aside.

That is, until the subject of the unfinished game of Monopoly they'd played during their camping trip a month previously came up…

That was how they'd ended up here - sat cross-legged on Neil's bedroom floor at two in the morning, either side of the game-board that Jay had enthusiastically hauled out from the back of the spare room cupboard. Both lads were slouch-shouldered and bleary-eyed, fatigue and intoxication taking their toll. Will tossed the dice down with a frustrated sigh. Once again, Jay was doing an excellent job of keeping up with him. It was actually quite likely that the other teen was set for victory, but Will's pride refused to allow him to accept this as a possibility. Jay sipped from his nth beer thoughtfully as Will moved the top hat piece around the board, stopping it on a square marked by one of Will's houses. Jay suddenly straightened up, eyes narrowed.

'You didn't have that hotel bought before.'

Will met Jay's suspicious gaze over the rim of his glasses. 'Err…yes, I did. I bought it about five turns ago.'

'No, you fucking didn't.'

'I did, Jay!' Will frowned. 'Maybe if we'd left this silly rematch until we both had sober heads like I suggested earlier, you'd be able to remember.'

Jay glanced at the nearly empty can in his hand, promptly polishing it off and tossing it aside.

'Fuck off, I can hold my drink. There's no way you had that fucking square bought.'

'I did! Why on earth would I lie about it?'

'Because you're losing again and decided to cheat, maybe?'

'Excuse me?! I am neither losing nor cheating!'

'You are!'

'How can I possibly be cheating when you've insisted on being the banker?' Will gestured to the pile of game equipment at Jay's side. 'You have all the cards, money and playing pieces right next to you!'

'Yeah, and I bet you've got a few stashed somewhere. Empty out your pockets.'

Will rolled his eyes. 'Don't be so ridiculous.'

'If you've got nothing to hide, empty them out!'

The two glared at each other until Will sighed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

'You know what? I'm too tired for this. I concede. You win. Congratulations.'

He pointedly threw his cards and money into the centre of the board and rose to his feet. Jay scowled as Will started towards the door.

'You what?'

'Game over. You're a moron and I'm not playing with you anymore.'

'I fucking knew it!'

Jay lunged at Will's legs, tackling him to the carpet with a thump. The element of surprise on his side, he effortlessly flipped Will over onto his back. As Jay's bodyweight pinned him to the floor, Will was tempted to shout out for help, but pride stopped him. Jay had a few inches in height on him, but he had the slightly larger built. They were fairly evenly matched, so surely he could handle Jay on his own? He set about struggling to free himself, swatting at the hands rifling through his jeans pockets.

'Jay! Get off me!'

'Hand them over, you fucking cheat!'

'I don't have anything, you idiot!'

Finding nothing in the pockets, Jay's frisking of the other boy continued with a few cursory tugs at his waistband, followed by a thorough rummage beneath his shirt. All he found there was a belly button and a pair of nipples, which he accidentally brushed his fingertips against a couple of times. With a desperate grunt, Will managed to get one of his hands up to slap Jay across the face, prompting the other teen to grab his wrists and pin them to the carpet either side of his bespectacled head. As Jay balanced himself precariously on top of the struggling body beneath him, he suddenly realised what a compromising position they were currently in. Their legs had entangled awkwardly, and their torsos were pressed so closely together that Jay swore he could feel their heartbeats echoing one another. Will's groans of frustration mingled with his own exhausted panting as they squirmed against each other. Chances were that this whole situation looked really fucking gay. They would never live it down if Si or Neil happened to walk in right at that moment. But for some reason, Jay quite liked having Will pinned flat on his back like this. His warm submissive body writhing beneath him, moaning and panting, totally at his mercy…

By the time Will noticed the odd way Jay was looking at him, it was too late to question it. Any words that came to mind were silenced as an eager pair of rough lips swooped down and pressed tenaciously against his. He froze, body and brain both shutting down as the breath absconded from his lungs. He'd never been kissed like this before. In his (albeit limited) experience, girls didn't kiss like this. Girl kisses were soft, reluctant, teasing. This kiss was rough, wet, feverish… Apparently, boys' kisses were very different to girls' - but equally as enjoyable, it would seem. His better judgment inexplicably muted, Will allowed his brown eyes to flutter shut and his lips to move in tentative response to the zealous assault on his mouth. Jay also seemed to have switched to autopilot, not conscious of anything other than thoroughly enjoying the other boy's compliance with his actions. Squeezing down on the wrists trapped by his hands, he grazed his teeth against Will's full lips, thrilled at the shuddery gasp he received in response. Will felt more wetness as Jay's tongue flickered experimentally against his mouth. He parted his lips, suckling gently on the probing muscle and moaning softly as Jay's hips ground insistently against his.

It was at that moment that Jay became painfully aware of just how affected by this situation he truly was. He jumped away suddenly, as if electrocuted, hands pressed over his mouth in horror. What the fuck had he just done? And with who, more importantly? Secretly, he wasn't entirely opposed to the idea of messing around with another bloke, having had a cheeky tug or two over the odd gay porno in his time. But…Briefcase?! Panting shakily, Will scrambled up into a sitting position, pressing his back to the nearest wall as he readjusted his skewed spectacles. The disappointment he'd felt at the loss of contact was most disconcerting. Physically enjoyable or not, shouldn't he have been relieved that another boy – let alone Jay - had stopped snogging and grinding against him? Even all those years of attending an all boys' school hadn't swayed him towards doing this sort of thing before! Not that it hadn't crossed his mind, of course… but, still?!

The initial shock subsiding, the two finally met eyes, silently observing each other for a painfully long time. Predictably, Will broke the silence.

'What the fuck was that?'

Despite Will's valiant effort to keep his voice calm, Jay still cringed at the sound of it. After a moment he shrugged, trying to act nonchalant and failing miserably.

'Don't ask me, mate. You started it.'

Will's eyes widened. 'I fucking didn't! You were the one that pinned me down and kissed me!'

'Well, you were the one who started moaning! Enjoy snogging a bloke, did you? Fucking poof!'

'Not as much as you did apparently, if what I just felt poking into my hip gave any indication!'

Even in the dimly lit bedroom, Will could see the embarrassment flaring up Jay's face. The blond teen's mouth gaped for a moment as he struggled to form his next argument.

'Oh, yeah? Well…I bet you're fucking hard too!'

Jay pounced forward and straddled Will's knees, running a determined hand up his inner thigh. Sure enough, there was a tell-tale bulge growing in Will's jeans. Jay grinned triumphantly. In a strange way, he felt rather pleased to have produced such a reaction from someone as supercilious as Will. It made him feel quite powerful somehow. He couldn't help wondering what other reactions he could elicit from his usually uptight frienemy…

Just as Will was about to protest having his man-parts manhandled, Jay's lips crashed into his again. Will kept his eyes open, taking a long hard look at the current situation. Jay Cartwright was kissing him. Vulgar perverted bullshitter extraordinaire, Jay Cartwright. That fact alone should have had him running for the hills! So why wasn't it? Was he really so hormone-addled and desperate for sexual contact that such a thing didn't matter? It certainly didn't seem to matter to Jay. Slender fingers splayed across Will's thighs and squeezed, pulling the denim tighter across his hardening cock. He gasped sharply, his eyes drifting shut again. Jay smiled to himself, leaning in further for a harder kiss. Will hesitantly placed his hands on the other teen's chest to steady him, his palms detecting rock-hard nipples beneath the thin t-shirt. His head in a whirl, Will opened his mouth to once again taste the cool beer-laced saliva on the other's tongue. His hands slid up to the back of Jay's head, fingers entangling in the messy blond hair. Jay responded with vigour, their inexperienced tongues sliding and flicking against each other, lips and teeth engaged in frenzied clumsy battle for dominance.

Noticing that Jay's hands were en route to his crotch, Will reluctantly broke the kiss. He looked into Jay's hazel eyes, noting the obvious lusty gleam in them. Will's entire body suddenly felt impossibly warm, like he'd had an acute onset of fever. He leaned his head back against the wall behind him, enough confused thoughts flying through his mind to give him a migraine.

'What the fuck are we doing, Jay?' he muttered. 'I mean, should we really be doing this?'

Jay blinked rapidly at the question, suddenly incapable of coherent thought. He felt like he'd just stepped off a thrill ride. His body – particularly his cock – was being completely ignorant of any reason his mind was trying to throw at it. Even now that they'd stopped kissing, just looking at Will's lips was making him ridiculously horny. He knew it didn't make any sense, but he didn't really want it to either. Making sense of the situation might bring it to a halt. And for whatever reason, Jay didn't want that to happen.

'Well…I don't see why not,' he said eventually, trying not to sound too affected. 'I mean…I suppose it's a bit gay.'

'Correction – it's **very** gay!'

'But that's alright though! Birds love open-minded blokes who don't mind copping off with each other.'

'There aren't any "birds" here.'

Jay frowned at Will's cynicism. Clearly, the posh neurotic ponce was going to take some persuading.

'Well, so what if there isn't? This doesn't mean we're bent or anything. It's just…modern and cool, innit?'

'Is it?'

'Yeah, 'course! It's all about experimentation and free love these days. Just pure physical pleasure between two people. "Any hole's a goal" and that.'

Will rolled his eyes. 'Charming. I'm just rather conflicted about all this.'

'You think I'm not? My head's saying one thing and my cock's saying something else…' Jay broke into a smirk. 'But you have to admit, this is more fun than playing fucking Monopoly.'

Will smiled shyly - Jay was definitely right about that. But he still wasn't entirely convinced.

'But we're mates, Jay. Isn't having…that sort of "fun" together going to make things rather awkward between us?'

'Would it help if I said that I hate you and think you're a total twat?'

'Not really!' Will pouted a little. 'And I hope that's not true. I mean, I know we have our differences, but I'd still like to think that we consider each other-'

'Look!' Jay growled, taping the other boy's forehead pointedly. 'Can you just switch **this** off for a bit and stop thinking, please! For once in your life, just fucking relax! Stop being so logical and just go with what feels right in the moment. Never mind who I am or how we feel about each other…'

Jay removed the glasses from Will's face and placed them down on the carpet. He cupped Will's face in his hands and moved in close again, pausing when their lips were a mere hair's breadth from touching. As Jay's nose brushed against his, Will was overwhelmed at the fierce urge he felt to close that tiny gap between their mouths.

'Does this feel right to you right now?' Jay breathed. 'Yes or no?'

Will licked at his lips anxiously, tasting the drying remnants of Jay's saliva on his tongue.

'…Yes?'

'Then what's your fucking problem, Briefcase?' Jay smiled devilishly. 'Roll with it.'

'I think that's the first time you've ever made sense…'

Mirroring Jay's wicked grin, Will leaned in and captured the blond's mouth once again. Maybe Jay was right. Applying logic to sexual matters had never done him any favours in the past. Perhaps throwing caution to the wind for once was the best move to make. Their shared gender aside, Will was enjoying doing this with Jay, and he could only assume by the other teen's enthusiasm that the feeling was mutual. Whether or not he would learn anything about himself from this experience would have to be dealt with later. Tonight though, he was content to indulge in some harmless exploration, starting with Jay's mouth…

**Author notes: There's a second part to this that I haven't finished yet. When it gets posted, the rating will go up. Hope you liked it so far!**


End file.
